Natalie G. Sergi-Saari
Natalie G. Sergi-Saari was costume designer. Costume and Wardrobe Department Movies Videos Barney's Halloween Party (Video) (wardrobe sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1998 Brentwood's Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (Video) (costume sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1998 Annie Oakley (Video) (seamstress - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1997 Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Video) (costume sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1997 Story of Moses (Video) (costume fitter - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1997 Barney's Sense Sational Day (Video) (costume sewing) 1997 Casey at the Bat (Video) (key costume designer - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1997 Story of Daniel (Video) (costume researcher - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1997 Sultan Saladin (Video) (costume coordinator - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1997 Pecos Bill (Video) (costume fx modeller - Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1997 Sojourner Truth (Video) (chief textile artist - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Paul Bunyan (Video) (pattern cutter - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Legend of Sleepy Hollow (Video) (costume ager/dyer - as Natalie Sergi Saari) 1996 Barney's Once Upon A Time (Video) (costume sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Alice in Wonderland (Video) (key costume supervisor - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (Video) (costume sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Abraham Lincoln (Video) (set costumer - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Barney's Fun & Games (Video) (costume sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Davy Crockett (Video) (trainee costume designer - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 Barney's Talent Show (Video short) (costume sewing - as Natalie Sergi Saari) 1996 Billy the Kid (Video) (key costumer - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1996 John Sutter's Gold Mine (Video) (wardrobe sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1995 Barney Songs (Video) (costume sewing - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1995 Grandy Nanny and the Silver Cannonball (Video) (wardrobe designer - as Natalie Sergi Saari) 1995 General George Washington (Video) (costume supervisor - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1995 Ponce De León and the Fountain of Youth (Video) (wardrobe supervisor - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1994 Barney Live! In New York City (Video) (stitcher) 1994 Johnny Appleseed (Video) (costume shop manager - as Natalie Sergi Saari) 1994 Leif Erikson (Video) (costume assistant - as Natalie Sergi Saari) 1993 John Henry (Video) (costume coordinator - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1992 Jack and the Beanstalk (Video) (wardrobe coordinator - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) 1991 Zenobia (Video) (wardrobe assistant - as Natalie Sërgi-Sääri) 1990 TV Series TV Movies Miscellaneous Crew Movies Videos Winnie the Pooh's Season of Giving (Video) (stage manager - segment "Winnie the Pooh's Thanksgiving Adventure") 1999 Winnie the Pooh's Thanksgiving Adventure (Video) (stage manager) 1998 TV Series Video Games TV Movies Costume Designer Movies TV Movies TV Series Videos Art Department Movies TV Series Nick Jr's Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV Series) (set dresser - 16 episodes) (prop assistant - 12 episodes) 1993 - 2015 - Golden Book of Mario de Mardici ... (prop assistant) (1994) - John Wilson's Map to the Lost Gold Mine ... (prop assistant) (1994) - John VI's Golden Calf ... (set dresser - as Natalie Sergi Saari) (1993) - The Blue Sash of Kojigawa Loyeashi ... (prop assistant) / (set dresser) (1993) - Golden Cracked Crown of King David VI ... (set dresser - as Natalie Sergi-Saari) (1993) TV Movies Videos Shorts Makeup Department TV Shows Movies Shorts Videos TV Movies Category:Costume and Wardrobe Departments Category:Costume Designers Category:Miscellaneous Crew Category:Makeup Artists Category:Makeup Departments Category:Art Departments